Charlotte Amande
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate ; Minister of Nuts |epithet = |bounty = Unknown |jva = Wasabi Mizuta }} "Demon Lady" Amande is a member of the Big Mom Pirates and the Snakeneck Tribe. She is Totto Land's . Appearance Amande is a tall, very slim, and extremely pale woman with long, light blue hair that is curled at the end. She has large lips, sullen eyes, and a small, almost flat nose. As a member of the Snakeneck Tribe, she has an unusually long neck which has a tattoo of a stripe and two hearts on it. Her face is obscured by a hat with an extremely wide brim which is easily about three times her size. When her face is visible, she usually wears a cold and melancholic expression with a lit cigarette in corner of her mouth. She wears a pair of hooped earrings, a light blue dress with vertical stripes, and a red sash around her waist. Personality }} Amande is very loyal to Big Mom and will execute any mission she is given, with no qualms about killing enemies. She seems to be highly ruthless and sadistic at the same time, as she claims there is no meaning in slaughter without greviously tormenting the victim first as shown when she killed King Baum, she made sure that his death would be long and agonizing, even though he tried to explain himself of his powerlessness against the Straw Hats. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Nuts, Amande has authority over Nuts Island, and is capable of leading the island's Tarteships into combat. Amande is a capable warrior, as she was capable of massacring several armed knights in order to gather eggs. She has a great reputation, as Germa Kingdom princes Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Yonji recognized her as a heavyweight within the Big Mom Pirates, which is notable considering the great size and strength of the crew. Physical Abilities Amanda is extremely strong, as the force of her sword strikes can cut down large number of knights equipped with metal armors and shields. While killing Baum, Amande was able to cleanly slice through his giant trunk with great ease, despite cutting him at slow speed to torment him. Swordsmanship Amande wields a nodachi called Shirauo. The sword is a Meito, implying that it is of very high quality. Amande is exceptionally proficient with her Nodachi Shirauo, as she could easily massacre an entire army of armored knights as well as cut apart King Baum, a massive tree homie. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Three days before the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Charlotte Linlin sent Amande to an island decorated with very large eggs in order to gather eggs for the wedding cake. Amande succeeded in obtaining them after massacring several knights guarding them. Two days later, Amande was on Whole Cake Island. After Monkey D. Luffy defeated Sweet Commander Charlotte Cracker, Amande and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. During the battle, Amande punished the homie King Baum for serving the Straw Hat Pirates by bisecting him vertically, making sure to make his death as slow as possible. After finishing Baum off, Amande removed Nami's Vivre Card and saw that it was from Lola. The army then returned to Sweet City with the captive Straw Hats in tow. Later, Amande attended a meeting to go over the statuses of the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Vinsmoke Family. Amande attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Pudding and Sanji. After Luffy started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Amande witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. While the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates were hiding inside Bege's fortress after the failed assassination attempt on Big Mom, Amande commented that if the fortress is destroyed, everyone inside will be thrown out. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress, the Big Mom Pirates prepared to attack anyone who leaves it. Just when Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmokes were routed by the Big Mom Pirates, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. As the castle collapsed, Amande fell with it. However, the Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into cake. As the Straw Hats were preparing to escape from Whole Cake Island, Amande's Tarteship was among the fleet of Tarteships surrounding the Thousand Sunny. She later witnessed the Thousand Sunny using a Coup De Burst to fly away and she then reported the ship's escape. Major Battles *Amande vs. egg-guarding knights (unseen) *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum **Amande vs. King Baum Trivia *''Amande'' means "almond" in French, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Amande is left-handed, as she carries her sword in her left hand and her sheathe on her right hip. *Amande's character may be inspired by ''onryō'' or similar Japanese folklore, due to her thin and pale appearance, long hair, sadistic nature and the epithet "Demon Lady". Her height and attire consisting of a long dress and wide brimmed hat are reminiscent of the urban legend Hachishakusama. *Amande is the only known Totto Land minister who is not confirmed to be part of the Charlotte Family. References Site Navigation ru:Амандо ca:Amande fr:Amande it:Amande es:Amande Category:Snakeneck Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Smokers Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists